


Moment of truth

by SatanicViolator



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Moment of truth

Ranma stood in the park, dressed in the schoolgirl's outfit. Fat bully was right next to her, his hand cupping her round ass cheeks under her dress, groping it roughly. The way he stood made him safe, so none could notice why pretty redhead's face was all red.  
"How do you like what you see?" he asked Ranma, pointing at Akane chatting idly with some boys. Ukyo was nearby, sitting on the bench and sharing breakfast with some dude. "Finally some real men will take care of these chicks. Tell me, Ranma do you like them having good time with a boys?" he asked, his finger rubbing her panties.  
"Ohhh" she left out a soft moan. "I... like it..." she whispered, blushing, feeling his finger rubbing her pussy through the material of white panties. In fact she hated it, but she was in that fat boy's power because of the moxibution point that stole her strength.   
"Come on, details" boy hissed to her ear, making shiver running down her spine.  
"I like watching them... making out with real... men" she said, blushing hard, as bully's hand rubbed her pussy "Ohhh... it makes me... happy..."  
"Ok, so let's show them how much beta you are, Ranma" he whistled and when everyone's eyes turned on them, he grabbed Ranma and kissed her by surprise. His tongue parted her lips and made her taste his saliva. Surprised redhead couldn't even struggle as fat boy kissed her roughly. She could feel everyone had their eyes on her and the fat boy with whom she just shared long kiss.   
"Oh yeah" the boy said, breaking the kiss and keeping Ranma close to him. "Now everyone can see you're my girl, Ranma, right?"  
"Ye... yess...." she said, realizing that he is right.


End file.
